


Always & Never

by orphan_account



Series: The Ampersand Series [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth stepped closer to wrap her arms around him in a hug that warmed him down to his toes, even with her little belly poking at him. This girl had no idea the effect she had on other people - on him - or the effect she would have on their baby. She was going to be a great mother - a protective mother - a lioness. Daryl could see it now. (Last installment of The Ampersand Series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what will hopefully be the last installment of The Ampersand Series. This section will be from Daryl's POV - excited to be writing from his perspective again. Thank you, as always, to anyone who reviews/follows/whatever. I really do appreciate it, and all you crazy folks who have stuck around this long... I did not intend for this story to become so... vast.

Daryl doesn't have to pretend not to be watching her anymore. Beth moves around the house, catching his gaze every once in a while, smiling at him, trying not to let her nerves show. But he knows. _She cares about everything so she worries about everything. From the baby, to her sister, down to my own dumb ass_ , Daryl thought to himself. He has to coax her into eating more often than not. _For the baby_ , he always says, and tonight is no different. 

"Oughta start thinking about names," Beth said, dipping her spoon into the soup, swirling it around indifferently. "You know, for the bean."

Beth was getting into the later months of her pregnancy. She didn't talk about it too much, other than to tell him _the little bean_ was kicking her something fierce. Daryl had even got to feel it. It was amazing. Damn near took his breath away. His family. 

"You're better at that kinda stuff than me," Daryl answered. 

"But you're gonna be the daddy," Beth responded. "Don't you think you should have some say in the conversation?" 

"Y'could name it Bean, for all I care, long as they're healthy," he answered bluntly, but stopped when he saw her frown. "Suppose I wouldn't mind some say, though." 

"For a while, I was thinking about naming it after people we lost," she said quietly. "But I think they deserve a fresh start. No more ghosts." 

"No argument here," Daryl agreed. 

He tried not to think about it. All the people they had lost -- all their names -- their smiling faces -- the death. You had to put it away. Beth had been right that night in the shack. It was hard though. You wanted to hold on -- and they both still did, to parts and pieces, certain memories, but a name... all the time... was a whole world of hurt and they both knew it.

"If it's a girl, I was thinking Matilda," Beth said, wringing her hands, peeking up at him nervously. 

"Why?" he asked.

"Have you never seen the movie Matilda?" she questioned him. 

Daryl didn't have the heart to tell her again that his childhood hadn't been one of renting videos and having family night. His father seemed to keep the television on an endless loop of The Price Is Right re-runs and when it wasn't, and Merle was around, Daryl had seen more pornos than any twelve year old he knew. 

"Nah," Daryl responded, rubbing the back of his neck, willing himself not to feel embarrassed. "Take it ya liked it, then?"

"One of my favorites growing up. It's about a smart, quiet girl who grows up in a bad family, but then discovers she has magical powers. In the end, she goes to live with her teacher Miss Honey, who loves her just as she is and appreciates her." 

"Hm," Daryl hums, unsure of what to say. "Guess it's got a good enough message. Gotta make your own family, sometimes." 

"Yeah," Beth said, smiling up at him brightly in the way that always made his stomach leap. "Also, since I went through such a big Matilda phase, I know what the name is supposed to mean." 

"Care to share that information, Greene?" he asked her with a small smirk.

"It means strength in battle," Beth said. 

"Well, don't think it'll get better than that, then." 

"And for a boy..." Beth says, "I... I haven't really thought about it." 

"Why not?" he asked her. 

Beth only shrugged and moved around him, picking up their plates and setting them in the sink. He expected her to return, but when she didn't, he found her standing in front of the window, looking out at the dark treeline. 

"Beth," Daryl started, rubbing a hand down the long line of her spine, "talk to me. What's goin' on?" 

"I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly. 

"Well, I do," he said, not letting her weasel her way out of it. "You're upset. Even I can see that, and I ain't exactly ever been accused of bein' sensitive to others' feelings." 

"I just... I worry," Beth said, "... about it being a boy. Given how..." 

"Beth," he said gently, heart breaking for her, and placed a hand on her stomach. "Stop." 

"You think I'm terrible, don't you?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I try not to think about it... but..."

He kissed her, cutting off her words. Daryl could taste her tears. He cupped her face, trying to bring her closer to him. He wasn't good with words, but actions -- Daryl could do actions. He could show her that she would never be anything less than beautiful to him -- a damn angel. Perfect.

"If it's a boy," he said, resting his forehead against hers, "then I'll teach him about bein' kind, and loyal, and honest. But I swear to ya, Beth, he'll already have all that from you. Your light will eat up any shadows in him. Just like it did with me." 

"You're a sweet man, Daryl Dixon," she said sniffling at him, making his chest swell with pride. _Ya finally said the right thing, you moron. Only took ya your whole life._

Beth stepped closer to wrap her arms around him in a hug that warmed him down to his toes, even with her little belly poking at him. This girl had no idea the effect she had on other people -- on him -- or the effect she would have on their baby. She was going to be a great mother -- a protective mother -- a lioness. Daryl could see it now. When she pulled away from him, he wiped away the lingering wetness on her cheeks. 

"And I think we should name him Archer," Daryl said, trying to get her to smile again -- and it worked -- boy, did it ever work. "That's what they called me in Terminus. I kinda liked it."

"Daryl Dixon," she laughed. "You're awful!" 

"But that's not a no, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Daryl, you've got to get it out of me!" Beth screamed in agony, small face flushed and contorted with pain.. "It's killing me!"_

_Outside, thunder rocked the earth so hard the ground shook under him. He could hear scratching against the door, walkers pressing in close, straining the wood. Beth wouldn't -- couldn't stop screaming. Her blood was on his shoes, hot and sticky, leaving red footprints as he walked throughout the house._

_"Beth, you gotta stop screaming," he told her, voice harsh. "I'm tryin' to help ya, but you're bringin' 'em down on us."_

_"Daryl!" she shouted at him, voice angry. "I'm being torn apart! I can't help it!"_

_He gave her one of the towels that wasn't soaked with her own blood and told her to bite down on it. It did little to stop Beth's screams. Somewhere over his shoulder he heard a window break, but couldn't be sure if it was a walker or just the wind, which was howling and picking up speed._

_Daryl heard her whimper his name through the cloth. It came out muffled, full of hurt. He looked at Beth's face, which had went from flushed to pale, and her blue eyes -- her beautiful blue eyes, full of panic. The baby wasn't coming out -- only blood. His hands were now slick with it. He would've found it on his face, and neck, had he bothered to look. Beth's body, which had been wound tight with exertion, suddenly went limp._

_"Damn it, girl, you gotta stay with me," he said, tears coating his voice. He knew he should be calm -- had to be calm -- for her -- for the baby -- but he was scared. He was fucking terrified. "You gotta stay with me, Beth."_

_"It don't..." she said, towel taken out from her mouth. "It don't hurt no more. Daryl, is the baby...? Daryl?"_

_"I'm gonna have to... take it outta ya," he said to her._

_"Like Lori?" Beth said, her voice fading._

_"Ain't gonna be nothin' like Lori!"_

_"I think... it might, Daryl," Beth said. "I can't... I'm so tired, Daryl."_

_Beth was there and then Beth was gone -- like Beth always was. Sudden and completely. Disappearing wholly, leaving him broken and alone, with a task too great to shoulder on his own. He knew she was dead. Checked for a pulse and found none. He had waited too long -- didn't know shit about this -- was a God damn idiot and it had cost them her life._

_Daryl raised his knife, pushing the pain aside, and the blade cut through her so smoothly it made him sick. His hands were inside of her -- inside of Beth -- moving -- pulling out a perfectly still baby with white blond hair..._

~

"Daryl, c'mon," he heard, pulling him up from the darkness. "That's it. Come on, wake up." 

Beth. Alive. Well. The baby both of those things. He pulled her against him tightly, cupping her head with the large of his hand. Daryl could never get over how small she felt, even now, with her bump nudging against him. 

"I died, didn't I?" Beth asked against his shoulder. 

"What?" Daryl questioned, not wanting to worry her, trying to buy time. 

"In your dream," Beth said. "It was the baby. Like Lori. You said her name. And mine."

"It was just a dream, girl," Daryl said, laying back down and pulling her against him. "Ain't nothin' like that gonna happen to ya." 

"It could though," she said. "I've... thought about it. Had the same kind of dreams, Daryl." 

"Ya don't need to be worryin' 'bout shit like that," he said gruffly. "Not while you're pregnant." 

She huffed out a disbelieving laugh against the skin of his shoulder and he knew what it meant. Beth was saying, _Who wouldn't worry? Who couldn't worry? Women long before me worried about it, and they had hospitals and doctors..._

"Just try not to," he said in a low voice. "Let me do the worryin' at least. You carry the kid and push 'em out and I'll do the worryin'." 

"Well, it is the least you could do," Beth said lightly. 

She leaned up on her elbow and fit her lips against his. Like always, they were soft and sweet, like she had been sneaking sugar he knew they didn't have. He groaned, letting her slide her playful tongue against his lip. He didn't press for more. He never did. Beth laid back down beside him. 

"I know you don't want to think about it," she started, voice soft and cautious. "But... we do need to think about it. Because... this could kill me, Daryl." 

"Beth --" 

"It could," she said cutting him off. "There are so many things that could go wrong. And it might go right. It might go as perfectly as it could in this situation -- I know that. I hope that but if it doesn't --" 

"It will," Daryl promised her, though he had no right to do so. 

"But if it doesn't... this baby is going to be yours. And I'll want it to have... Maggie... and Glenn... and a home. Daryl, it can't live like we were livin' -- dragging Judith everywhere, into the thick of it -- this baby's gotta have a home -- okay?" 

"It ain't okay!" he said, anger bubbling up in him. "It ain't okay you gotta think 'bout this. It ain't okay, Beth!" 

"It's gotta be okay," Beth said calmly. "You know that, Daryl. It's gotta be okay, if I'm gone, _you've_ gotta be okay." 

"I know," Daryl answered her, anguish lacing the words. "But ain't nothin' gonna happen. You're gonna stay, with me, and help me raise this baby."

"There isn't a bit of me that wants anything else," Beth said, eyes trained on his face, wide and honest. "Nothing is going to take you away from me without a hell of a fight -- from either of us -- and the world oughta know that by now."

"But just in case," he supplied. 

"Just in case," she said. "And even if... even if the worst happened... you know I'd never be far. I'd follow you around, and the baby, and I'd see everything. Just like my Dad." 

"I don't know if I believe in that," he said. "In God, and heaven, and all that." 

"You don't have to," Beth said. "I believe enough for the both of us." 

"Alright," he said, dusting a kiss to the top of her head. "But you're going to be fine. We just gotta be zen about this." 

"Daryl Dixon -- zen?" Beth said with a laugh that chased away all the bad, dark feelings lurking around inside of him. 

"That's right, girl. I'm zen," he told her -- and for a second, with her safe against his side, he felt it. He truly did.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth was sitting in the cushioned arm chair, small hands stroking her stomach. Daryl noticed the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, the wrinkled furrow between her brows. Still, he could read the hurt in her body, the tenseness of her shoulders. He chewed on the tough skin of his thumb, worrying it until he tasted copper in his mouth.

She had been in pain all day. His girlfriend - no, he didn't like that word - his partner - close enough, but still not perfect - his partner had been in pain all day. Daryl had brought her cool cloths to wipe her face with. Offered to bring her water, to heat it for a hot bath, but she only shook her head. Beth tried now and then to smile at him, to ease the growing hole in his stomach that his nerves had chewed through, but it didn't help.

Daryl had been pacing, and planning, and praying. God, he had been praying. In his head. Over and over again. A litany of the same thoughts, rephrased, reworked into promise. _Please, it's too soon. It's too soon for the baby. It needs to cook a little longer. I'll do anything, just let the kid be okay. I'll stop usin' yer name in vain. She believes in you. Ya gotta come through for her. She spent her whole life believin' in you!_

"You don't think it's the baby, do you?" Daryl found himself asking for the millionth time. He hated the way he could hear the lick of panic in it - wild and hot - trying to break free.

"I don't think this is labor, no," Beth said, gritting her teeth. "But I've never exactly been in labor, so I don't really know, Daryl."

"What did ya call it again?"

"Braxton Hicks," she said. "It might be that. Maybe I just have a stomach ache, I don't know. But my water hasn't broken so I don't think you need to worry so much."

"Ya ain't worried?" he asked her.

"I'm tryin' not to be, but I gotta tell you, you aren't helping. What happened to zen?" Beth shot back with a watery smile.

"Hard to be zen when ya got my kid in there," he responded.

"Well, believe me, I'd be happy to trade places with you if it was possible," she forced a laugh. "Besides, it's only been a few hours. It'll go away."

"You've been in pain all day!" he shot back at her.

"I didn't even wake up until past noon, Darryl. It's only starting to get dark now. That's not exactly my definition of all day."

"Y'shouldn't be in pain," he grumbled in response, more to himself than to her.

"Well, babies change everything," she said in a tight voice. "Should or shouldn't – you know – they don't really care. They just want to be born."

He walked behind her, rubbing the knots out of her bunched up shoulders, trying to help her relax. Beth still felt so small, so fragile to him. Daryl knew that wasn't the case – that she was fire, and will, and strength – so much strength – but still, he worried. Would always worry. She was _his_ girl.

"Y'sure there's nothing else I can do?" he asked her, kissing the top of her head.

"I wouldn't mind laying down in bed again, but I think I'm too big for a piggyback now," she said.

"I got ya," was Daryl's only response.

In a fluid movement, he picked her up bridal style, hardly feeling the weight – too happy to be given a task – something, anything to help him feel useful. Despite the pain, Beth laughed a little, breathlessly, and grabbed onto his neck.

"You better not drop me, Dixon," she warned. "Precious cargo."

"I ain't gonna drop ya," he scoffed. "Now quit yer naggin' and let me get ya t'bed."

"Yes, sir," she said with a small smile, burrowing her head into his chest – the action made his heart ache – all her love, and trust, and affection – Daryl still didn't know what he had done to earn it.

The trip to the bedroom was swift and he had Beth tucked into the bed faster than he would've thought possible. After making sure she had water and food at hand, she asked him to lay with her. Daryl kicked off his boots and stretched out next to her, letting his hand rub over her stomach.

"Got anything up here to read?" he asked, knowing she was more in the mood to listen than to speak.

"On the stand," she answered.

"Persuasion," Daryl read the title as he picked up the novel. "Too many girl books."

Beth only snorted in response and closed her eyes as he began reading, picking up from where she had last left off. Gradually, whether it was the sound of his voice, or the exhaustion from the pain, Beth was asleep again – looking peaceful – as though nothing had ever been wrong in the first place.

_"You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever,"_ Daryl read softly to himself, not wanting to wake her, _"I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight years and a half ago. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you."_

Beth moved in her sleep, pressing herself more firmly against him, hooking her leg around his own. Daryl brushed her hair from her face, his hands possessed with a tenderness that still shook him from time to time. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her again, and always, but instead whispered it into her temple:

"Nobody but you, Greene."


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl was dragging a wet cloth over the dirty dishes when Beth came up behind him. After the scare she had given him yesterday, she had slept through most of the morning, quiet and angelic, no pain at all. It wasn’t enough to make him believe in God – but almost. The thought of her giving birth before her sister and Glenn were back with Carol, made his stomach knot with anxiety. He would have no fuckin’ clue what he was doing. Suddenly he felt the poke of her belly against his back, and her cheek laying against his shoulder. 

“You let me sleep forever,” Beth said, muffling a yawn against his shirt. 

“Eatin’ for two, sleepin’ for two,” he responded. “After last night, thought y’could use it.” 

“Well, you weren’t wrong about that.” 

“How y’feeling?” Daryl asked her. 

“Better,” she said, letting go of him to go sit at the table. “Almost like it never even happened.” 

“Definitely happened. Givin’ me grey hair, girl.” 

“You can’t blame that on me, Mr. Dixon,” Beth teased him. 

He turned to face her, leaving the dishes in the sink. Beth was smiling at him, all straight teeth and pink lips. Daryl leaned against the counter, letting his arms bend at the elbow. It felt so good just to look at her. To see her, and their baby, safe and whole. Together still. Healing and growing. 

“I took care of a couple stray walkers earlier,” Daryl told her while wiping his wet hands off on his jeans. 

“Is it getting bad out there?” 

“Nah,” he said shaking his head. “If it was, I’d tell you. Just two who stumbled out of the forest. Think they were chasin’ a deer, maybe. They fell into the pit.” 

“I wish you would’ve woken me up,” Beth said. “What if you needed help?” 

“Think I can’t take care of two walkers all of a sudden?” Daryl snorted. “They were trapped, girl, ain’t nothin’ I needed help with.” 

“I know,” she said quietly. 

He came to sit down next to her at the table. She was still smiling at him, only softer. Absently. Daryl was afraid to say anything else to ruin the mood. He could feel her blue eyes looking at him – taking in everything, and making him better. Better than he had ever been – possibly better than he could ever be. But he liked it. He liked trying. 

“Anythin’ you wanna do today?” Daryl asked her, knowing their possibilities were limited. 

“I was thinking about washing my hair. If you wouldn’t mind taking me down to the water,” she added, looking up at him. 

“Ain’t havin’ y’walking out there; hell, even the water is dangerous. Those rocks are slippery as fuck sometimes. I can bring ya water.” 

“Oh, that’s not – I mean, I wasn’t getting at that –” 

Daryl stood up, cracking his knuckles. It would be a couple of long, annoying trips. But it would be worth it, because Beth would be happy, and the baby would be happy. His girl. His baby. Happy – like they should always be. What was a few blisters compared to that? Hell, what was a hand, or an arm, or his life compared to that? 

“I know ya weren’t askin’. I’m offerin’. We can even heat it up a little. Wouldn’t want it too hot, I guess. You’d boil the kid.” 

“Well, thank you,” Beth said. “I’d like that very much. Please wear gloves though. I don’t want you working your hands raw.” 

“Whatever you say, dear.”

~

The sun was just starting to set by the time Beth got in the tub. Daryl was exhausted. Dirty. Could feel a pulled muscle in his neck that pulsed angrily every time he moved his head. But Beth was singing. Soft and low to herself. She had bubbles in the water, he had seen her put them in. Twirling them around with her hand when he left, going into the living room to give her some privacy. 

“Daryl!” Beth shouted, to get his attention. 

“Yeah?” he answered, walking up to the shut door. 

“Come in here,” she said. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I need you to come in here, please,” Beth said. 

Daryl opened the door quickly, images of blood and panic filling his mind. It was time – or it was not time – something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Beth was dying; the baby was tearing her up from the inside. He had to save both, or pick one, or it was too late. But no – all there was, was a naked Beth, smiling up at him from underneath a mound of bubbles. 

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Beth asked innocently. 

“Grey hairs,” he repeated. 

“You’ll look the part of father then, won’t you?” Beth said. “Get in.” 

“ – what?” Daryl asked. 

“The tub, Daryl. Get in the tub. It’s big enough. I mean, barely, but it’ll do.” 

“Y’want me to get in your bath?”

“Yes,” Beth said simply.

“With you?” 

“Yes,” she repeated, rolling her eyes.

“I’m dirty though,” he said awkwardly, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Kind of the point,” she said. 

“And you’re –” 

“Naked, yes. I’m aware. You do remember that you’ve done more to me than seeing me naked, right?” 

“But I’ll be –” 

“Seen most of you, too. I’ll even close my eyes if you’re shy,” Beth said, splashing water at him. 

“You’re gonna hafta move up so I can get in.” 

Beth grinned, scooting up. Daryl’s eyes flickered briefly to her breasts, and pale, bare shoulders. Her hands were on her stomach – no longer self-consciously – but rubbing soothingly – lovingly. Much like he touched her belly at every chance. He disrobed quickly, not watching to see if she looked or not, and settled himself behind her, sighing at the feel of the warm water and her hot, sudsy skin against him. 

Beth began singing again, quietly, washing the grime off his arms. He didn’t recognize the song at first, but listened closely to the words. He wasn’t sure if she knew she was really doing it – she sang all the time – but by the end of the first verse he knew it was very intentional. She was singing. She was singing just for him. _To_ him.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes   
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,   
Take my whole life, too   
For I can’t help falling in love with you...” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing some domestic fluff.

It was night time. Outside the bedroom window, the sky was many shades of onyx, stars blinking on and off like tired eyes. Beth's head was on Daryl's shoulder, in a way that made him feel like her head had always been on his shoulder. That they had spent more than their fair share of nights together, tangled up and happy, his hand resting on the bump of her belly. They weren't ready for sleep, instead, they lounged and lazed in the late night silence.

"Y'know what I was thinking?" Beth asked him, flicking her big blue eyes up at him.

"Hm?" 

"I can't remember my first real memory. I have a few, but I can't put them in order. It's weird how we go from nothing to something so fast," she said thoughtfully and then peeked up at him. "Do you remember your first memory?" 

"Nah," he said gruffly. "Childhood ain't somethin' I wanted to remember, I guess."

Beth hummed, hugging him tightly for a second and releasing him to lean up on her one elbow. She kissed his cheek, then his lips. It was soft and sweet. Easy. Reminded him of summer days, the breeze in his hair, open highways. Possibility. He loved that feeling. 

"Maybe it wasn't my first one, but I have this really clear memory of my Mom," Beth said. "I was in the kitchen and the radio was on. I can't remember the song. There was definitely a pie in the oven. Apple. And someone from the church was over and I was acting shy, hiding behind my Mom's legs. She was wearing this dress, and I can remember how it felt even now. And I just felt really safe."

"That sounds nice," Daryl said, running a hand through her hair. 

"I feel like that when I'm with you." 

"Even though --" 

"Shh," Beth cuts him off. "You found me. Even if you hadn't, I woulda found you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Of course," Beth said with a nod of her head. He can see a darkness linger in her eyes but when she blinks it passes. "Besides, wasn't like my Mom was perfect. One summer she wasn't paying attention to me and I got on the jungle gym -- which I wasn't allowed on -- and fell and broke my arm. Sometimes things just... happen." 

"Sick of things happenin'," he grumbles. 

"Well, good things happened too. Like me and you. And the baby. Maggie and Glenn finding us. Still being alive -- you know, the little things," Beth said with a teasing smile. 

"You're in a good mood," Daryl said. 

"Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?"

"No, ma'am. Just nice to see," he told her. "All I wanted to see for a long time." 

Beth yawned and curled back into Daryl's side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down her back until she turned over, pulling him with her, and fell asleep. Daryl stayed awake for a while though, just listening to her breathe, thinking, finally, she was happy -- and she had worked so damn hard for it.

~

Beth woke up before him. Daryl found the bed empty and cold. For a moment, he was seized with panic but bit it back. They're safe now -- they're relatively safe, at least. He can hear her humming if he listens closely. He walked downstairs, spotting her on the couch with her nose in a book. 

"You're really burnin' through those," Daryl commented. 

"Low on entertainment." 

"What is it this time?" 

"Little Women," Beth said. "And I'm re-reading it. It's always been one of my favorite books, especially when I was a teenager."

"Why?" Daryl asked her, sitting down on the arm chair. 

"There's this quote that I always related to," Beth said, flipping through the pages with intent, " Here it is: _There are many Beths in the world, shy and quiet, sitting in corners till needed, and living for others so cheerfully that no one sees the sacrifices till the little cricket on the hearth stops chirping, and the sweet, sunshiny presence vanishes, leaving silence and shadow behind_."

"Why'd y'like that?" Daryl said. 

"Didn't say I liked the quote," Beth responded. "I said that I related to it. Or at least I used to. Guess it doesn't really apply anymore, huh?" 

"Guess not," he told her with a smirk. "I'm gonna go check the traps soon." 

"Okay," Beth said, then pausing, spoke again. "The baby's been moving like crazy today. Think the bean is getting restless." 

"Maybe y'oughta sing it something then and calm it down." 

"Maybe," she responded. "Anyway, be safe, okay?" 

"Always," he said then pointed towards the bag. "There's a gun in there, just in case, for you." 

"I know." 

He kissed her on the mouth once briefly, but she grabbed onto his hair and held him in place. Her mouth opened against his and her tongue licked his bottom lip, sliding softly inside his mouth. He groaned, shocked and aroused, unsure where exactly to put his hands as he was leaning over her. 

"Damn, girl," Daryl said when she released him. "What was that for?" 

"I just love you." 

"You too," he said, continuing to stand there, smiling. 

"Thought you were leavin'." 

"I'm going, girl. So ready to be rid of me?" 

"Oh, yes, please," Beth said sarcastically. "I've grown tired of your company."

"Had a feelin'," Daryl said and then kissed her again before leaving

After going out the back through the kitchen he checked one trap after another, killing any walkers who had been caught, and picking off squirrels when he came across them. It wasn't until he was in the front yard, outside the open window that he could hear Beth's clean and clear voice floating in the air as she sang. 

_"Tale as old as time_  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends   
Then somebody bends   
Unexpectedly   
Just a little change   
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared   
Neither one prepared   
Beauty and the Beast." 


End file.
